When commodities are shipped through logistic service business, the logistics trucks are generally classified as “refrigeration/freezer tucks” and “ambient temperature trucks”; and a refrigeration/freezer system can be installed in a truck to keep foodstuffs shipped fresh in a low temperature. This is an important link of the logistic business. A regular logistic truck transports commodities in the ambient temperature, while frozen products are shipped with a freezer truck and fresh-kept foodstuffs are shipped with a refrigerator truck. Various types of logistic trucks are provided with various functions for shipping different types of commodities. Technology of ambient temperature trucks or freezer trucks is quite mature and it is generally of no concern about the time of transportation, for the freezer system installed in the truck box or a cargo container is of full capability for commodity transportation. Frozen or fresh-keeping commodities that are shipped with a Styrofoam-made temperature-keeping case is just for an extremely short period of transportation and is incapable of long term transportation. The freezer trucks are commonly used to ship frozen products, such as fishes and meats. The freezer truck include freezer facility and according to the needs for shipping products of different temperatures, the freezer truck can be modified as a logistic truck for transporting fresh-keeping products. Such a fresh-keeping logistic truck is generally used to transport for example vegetables and fruits that must be kept in a temperature between 0° C. and +5°. The freezer facility installed on the logistic truck provides a fresh-keeping temperature that helps keep the fresh-keeping products fresh until reaching the destination.
Logistics is becoming complicated and it requires products of different temperatures to be shipped with the same truck. Under this condition, the truck must be provided with diversified temperature-keeping spaces. The disclosure aims to provide a cold-storage truck for shipping temperature-keeping articles in diversified ways.